A Second Chance at Love
by severusfangirl13
Summary: Celestial Prewitt has loved Severus Snape from their years at Hogwarts together. Now that they are colleagues, can she change his cold demeanor and allow him to love again? Can she save him from a terrible fate or will they both perish in the war?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hi there viewers (: This is my very first Fan Fiction, and I am super excited about it. The idea came to me randomly on Christmas Eve night while reading another story, (Dismantle : Repair; you should read it if you haven't, it is very good) and I was anxious to start. I pretty much have the gist of the whole plot in my head, and I am starting out slowly and adding more onto it when I reach certain parts. Also, not wanting to confuse you too much, I will warn you that I will be switching every so often which character the story is being viewed from. But each view is separated by the line. **

**I thought you should know that this story takes place throughout all seven books and I have 2 ideas for the ending, but am not sure which I should use. One is very sad, but satisfying, and the other is a really happy ending, but I am almost hesitant to use as it is greatly diverse from the original series. So if you have any more suggestions you think would work, send me a message please. (: **

**Let me not hinder you any longer from (hopefully) enjoying my story. Reviews are welcome, and so are any corrections you seem to have. **

**Disclaimer: I am in no way, shape, or form, owner of the original series, but am using J. K. Rowling's work as a basis of my story. **

**(separation line wasn't working so I am updating to this:** a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a**)**

a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a

Celeste Morgan Prewitt was a year behind himself while at Hogwarts, and was in Ravenclaw house. She worked as an advice columnist at the Prophet before being hired as "Hogwart's advisor" (compared to a muggle school's guidance counselor).

Her first name is a family name, her great-great-grandmother's. And her middle name, Morgan was after Morgan Le Fay, the famous sorceress. She had dark honey colored hair that softly curled to the middle of her back, eyes that were indistinguishable between blue and green, with a gold colored ring circling the pupil. A porcelain complexion with light pink cheeks, and full lips the color of a dark pink rose. She was tall and slightly muscular for a woman, and if you look very closely (not that Severus would care to admit he has) you may notice the soft brown freckles gracing her nose. The scent given off of her could be described as a chocolatey-cinnamon mix, which gives off a feeling of warmth and comfort, adding to her sweet face full of concern for the young students she listens to daily.

She is not unlike a teenager herself, laughing along with the jokes some of those dunderheads make and gushing with the young females on who is thought good-looking amongst the castle dwellers. Severus cannot help but think her attractive, most of the staff thought so.

Why does he even know all of this about her anyways? Why is he even thinking about her?

While attending Hogwarts as a student, Severus never gave her a second thought, not only because she was a year behind and in a different house, but he was also oblivious to all other girls who were not Lily Evans. It is still like that with him today, the only female that occupied his mind longer than a few seconds was Lily, long after she had left him alone in this cruel world. Abandoned him to grieve for her and carry an endless guilt for being the reason of her demise.

But on this particular day he is thinking more about the woman, sitting on his right at the staff table during the welcoming feast, than he wished to.

a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a

Celeste knew he had to be nervous. Who wouldn't be in his situation? But did he HAVE to keep glancing at her with that cold glare every few seconds? She could hardly stand the anxiousness herself. After all these years, the boy-who-lived will be joining the throng of first year students at Hogwarts this very night.

Not many people knew it, but Severus Snape used to be friends with Harry Potter's mother. No one would think that the "Bat of the Dungeons" could have been an acquaintance with someone as sweet and fierce as Lily Evans. Celeste knew this of course, and she also knew (or more likely suspected) that his affections towards Lily were more than friendship, but a deep love that has not subsided even after 10 years of her being gone.

He probably knew that she thought so anyways, she has been hinting that he should move on from Lily since she began working here. Celeste would never admit it to him outright though. That would be close to committing suicide. She knew better than that.

Even though, she couldn't help becoming worried as well, what would Severus' reaction be towards Harry? It didn't take long for her to find out, because at that moment, the large doors to the Great Hall swung open revealing Professor McGonagall leading out all of the small first year students. To Celeste's left, she could feel Severus tensing as the small crowd marched their way to the front of the hall past all four house tables. His eyes scanning for any sign of a boy with a mess of untidy black hair and bright green eyes that would be the son of the woman he loved most on this earth.

a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a

'Damn it' Severus thought after he caught the eyes of Celeste for the second time. 'Stop glancing at her! She will start to think you are attracted to her. Like that will ever happen,'

The reason Severus was looking over to his right at Celeste was not to admire her pretty face, but to see if she shows any emotion whatsoever concerning himself and what he knows she suspects about his past.

Severus is not stupid, and therefore noticed her constants attempts through the years to rid his mind of _Her_. None of them worked, of course, he could no sooner let go of Lily than he would dance in front of his students wearing nothing but a tea cozy.

He allowed himself a brief moment of amusement at that thought and focused back onto the situation at hand. Tonight is the night he had been dreading for some time. Usually, he is almost happy to be returning to a place that is not filled with constant reminders of Lily, like at Spinner's End, but it will be different from now on. Hogwarts is the closest thing he has ever considered to being a home, and sooner than he wished, all of those feelings will melt away as soon as that small black haired boy stepped foot into the castle.

As the doors opened and Minerva led in the nervous group of first year students, Severus couldn't help but stiffen at the thought of the offspring of James Potter coming to unknowingly torment him. He looked through all of the trembling children standing in front of the sorting hat and could easily spot out the rat's nest that was supposedly hair.

Look like his father indeed, almost an exact clone. That small frame that would probably soon sprout up, and those wire-rimmed glasses that sometimes gave Severus nightmares (though he would NEVER let anyone know about that), and the infamous messy black hair. The only difference Severus could notice took his breath away for a slight second. His eyes.

Exactly the same shade and shape as Hers. But they did not hold the same intelligence and kindness that inhabited Lily's. Harry's – no, Potter's, held the look of endless nervousness as they glanced up and down the staff table finally resting on Severus.

a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a

Harry could not help but feel anxious as he stood waiting to be sorted into a house. Instead of staring at the hat like most other students, he began scanning the staff table for someone he might recognize, his eyes stopped on someone who made his hair stand on end.

A pair of black gleaming eyes caught his and caused his breath to become hitched in his throat. Those eyed held an intensity he was not sure he liked. The man who they belonged to did not ease that feeling. Glaring at him with an expression of deep dislike was a man with shoulder length black hair that looked slightly greasy, and was dressed in all black. He was pale and had a long nose protruding from the middle of his face.

Feeling unsettled, Harry focused back onto the sorting hat in front of him, thinking to ask someone about that man later. Harry did not like the look upon that professor's face when he looked at him.

After listening to the Sorting Hat's song, the sorting finally began. Harry listened as fellow students were placed into a certain house while keeping his mind on the frightening man who seemed to despise him already. What felt like an eternity later, Harry's name was called and he nervously walked forward as he heard students behind him whispering about him.

a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a

He could not help it; he had to look into those eyes at least once. He felt his face relax into an almost shocked expression, but soon fixed it to the cold mask he kept up a lot of the time. He knew he probably frightened the small boy with his fierce glare, but right now he didn't care. Potter looked too much like his father to get any sympathy out of Severus. Even with Lily's eyes, Severus could not help but despise the boy already.

Not wanting to look suspicious, he removed his eyes from the boy's face to focus back onto the sorting hat who was at the moment announcing Draco Malfoy into Slytherin.

a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a

Celeste spotted him in the crowd easily enough. Albus was right, he did look a lot like James. Except of course, his eyes. Lily's eyes.

She chanced another glance at Severus to see him steadily scowling at the poor boy, even she would quiver under a glare like that, and he had given her plenty of hard looks in the past. His eyes soon returned to the Sorting Hat in time to see Draco Malfoy stalking off to the Slytherin table.

Too soon after Malfoy, it was Harry's turn. As soon as his name left Minerva's lips, the whole hall erupted with whispers.

"_Potter _did she say?"

"_The_ Harry Potter?"

Slowly but surely he made his way to the front of the giant room and sat upon the stool. For a few minutes, nothing but silence filled the air as the whole hall waited in anticipation of what the Sorting Hat was going to say.

What felt like an hour later, the hat opened wide it's mouth at the brim and yelled out for the whole hall to hear,

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The hall had erupted with cheers, especially from the Gryffindor table. The Weasley twins were yelling,

"We got Potter! We got Potter!"

Laughing and applauding politely with the rest of the staff, Celeste could barely hear Severus silently scoff and say sarcastically,

"What a surprise."

She silently thought to herself,

'This is going to be an interesting year.'

a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a

**Well there you go. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I have writing it. I am hoping to update at least once a week, but we will see. I do want to finish this so bear with me. **


	2. Chapter 2

***AUTHOR'S NOTE***

I have some unfortunate news concerning this story. A few days after I started it, and not long after I nearly completed the second chapter, my laptop was attacked by a killer virus wiping out everything in it. I recently had my laptop cleaned and set back up, but was unable to recover anything previously saved. (very depressing time for me) It has been a while since I even came up with the idea so I pretty much forgot everything. I hope you can forgive me, but I will be deleting this story and hopefully starting over, but with the same characters.

It might take a little while to have the new story even up here, especially since I have Chemistry this semester (not fun), but I will try my best. Thank you so much!


End file.
